


𝐀𝐝𝐮𝐥𝐭’𝐬 𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐲

by directorjww



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rape, Smut, Sohye as Nayeon, Trauma, Wonwoo as Noah, inspired by An Innocent Sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorjww/pseuds/directorjww
Summary: Kim Sohye has a dirty little secret that only heavens know and that secret of hers was exposed when she met a guy in the subway train. One thing led to another, she met another three boys with different colors.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Sohye, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Sohye, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Sohye, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Im Jinah | Nana, Kim Mingyu/Kim Sohye, SEVENTEEN Hip Hop Unit/Kim Sohye, SEVENTEEN Hip Hop Unit/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. The midnight subway train to Adult's Playground

I have this one odd _kink_.

I like to pleasure myself in odd places... I’m kinda sexually active? However, I’ve never had sex before so that practically makes me still a virgin.

Anyways, I was on my way home and it was the last trip at the subway train. It was very late and nobody was in the subway train but me.

The fact that I’m alone had awoken my inner beastㅡ _she_ was begging to take control. I couldn’t remember how my hands traveled down my stomach and reached under neath my panties to pleasure myself.

My imagination was running wild as I played with myself down there, inserting fingers and thrusting them at an awfully slow pace.

But it was _amazing_.

I was slowly losing my mind.

I liked this.

My breathing naturally became uneven as I was on my high but this wasn’t enough. I needed something more wild and rough and absurd. Something much more bizarreㅡ

My eyes stopped at the reflection of a man in the subway train windows in front of me. I was standing close against the subway windows, holding against it with my free hand for my dear life and I did not expect to see someone here.

To add, a man.

I squinted my eyes shut, _Did he saw me?_

It’s impossible for him not to see me do _that_. He was literally a few steps away and I could not ignore how handsome he was. Like damn, look at those face. He has a pair of sharp eyes, very intimidating, sexy and hot as hell.

I had already stopped pleasuring myself, slightly annoyed that I couldn’t ride my high but when I looked at my own reflection on the window, my face was flushing bright red.

I took a peek at the man with the side of my eyes. He has the perfect height and wasn’t that muscled but he looked fit. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt, his silver necklace dangling around his neck and a pair of denim jeans. He was wearing a pair of Skechers and my eyes stopped at the thing he carried in his hands.

A Seoul National University tote bag.

My eyes grew into the size of saucers.

_Holy crapㅡ_

We’re attending the same campus?!

I began to panic. Nobody knows this odd kink of mine and what if he already recorded everything in silence? What if he pretended that he didn’t see anything and tell everyone about it at campus tomorrow? Shit... I’m doomed.

I began to regret and literally prayed to every God out there to spare me.

The last thing I wanted was for my dirty little secret to be exposed to the world.

The subway train finally stopped at my destination and I noticed the guy was walking to the same exit as me.

We were now both standing next to each other and my heart couldn’t stay calm. My heart was palpitating crazily and I mentally cursed myself for it.

Fuck it.

I just want to get out of here.

When the subway door slid open, I began to mentally rejoice and was going to step out quickly from the subway train but I felt someone grabbing my hand, pulling me back into the train.

I turned around and it was that guy earlier.

Fuck, what does he wants from me?

His face remained expressionless as he fished out something from the SNU tote bag before handing it out to me on my palm.

I blinked my eyes at the card.

My eyes quickly scanned the card which apparently looked like a business card to me.

There was an address written on the card which I figured out was inside the campus and the place was called ‘Peach Perfect’.

What kind of name is that? Is that some sort of a club? Why I haven’t heard of it then... I was on my second year in Seoul National University and I knew almost all clubs in the campus.

Well, _almost_ all.

He stepped out from the subway train and I followed him from behind, wanting to ask him some questions but my mind immediately went into a buffering state when his hands reached for my shirt and buttoned them up.

His face remained expressionless as his hands busy working on the buttons.

I felt myself blushing.

I _badly_ want to hear his voice.

He was done with the buttons and with that, he took off, his back slowly disappearing into the streets.

I ran my fingers in my hair in frustration.

_Who is he?_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 

It took me a week to drag myself to Peach Perfect. Apparently, the 'club' was situated at the far back side of the campus where literally no one was around.

Literally.

I stood in front of the entrance of the old building, my eyes went back and forth between the bussiness card the guy gave me the other day and the suspicious-looking building.

It was kinda odd. I felt like I've been tricked into some sort of prank.

"Who are you?"

I was pulled out of my reverie when I heard someone's voice behind me. I looked around and my eyes grew into the size of saucers when my mind instantly registered it as Choi Seungcheol, the captain of the SNU's basketball varsity team.

Oh holy fuck.

The rumors were true. Choi Seungcheol belonged to the crowds. He came from a well-off family and was a skilled basketball player. Since his elementary school days, he has been presenting his schools in various basketball tournament and his team had never lost to anyone. In proportional to his popularity, his handsome face and sturdy body said it all.

"Are you here for the trial?" he asked with a brow raised. He was in his team jersey, probably just finished his practice.

"I'm sorry, what?" I couldn't quite comprehend what he meant by 'trial'.

He smirked and walked forward to the entrance, his wide back facing me. "If you don't have the guts, go away from here. It's not a place for girls like you,"

I brought my clasped hands closer to my heart, suddenly irritated. What is this place anyway?

"S-Someone gave me an invitation!" I managed to say, glaring at his back. I saw how his back stiffened and he turned around slightly, his brows furrowed deep.

"You what?" he said, his voice went a pitch higher. He strode towards me and snatched the business card from my hands.

His brows furrowed deeper (if that was even possible) when he carefully read everything printed on the business card.

"Gosh, that bastard," he muttered. He sounded like he was in disbelief.

I was still lost and confused by his reaction when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the entrance. The automatic door opened when he flashed his student ID card at the scanner and we went straight inside.

The first thing that caught my eyes was a reception desk placed right in the center of the lobby. There was a young lady sitting at the desk which I assumed was around my age judging by her look.

"Where's Nana noona?" he asked the receptionist, the young lady snapped her head up in surprise.

"Seungcheol-ssi!"

"Is noona in her office?"

"Yes, she's upstairs,"

Choi Seungcheol swerved to the right side, dragging me along to the lift. We entered the lift together, my eyes managed to caught his finger pressing the highest floor button.

This building was quite tallㅡit was 10 stories high.

The lift opened with a loud ding and we stepped out. I quickly hoicked my wrist away from his grip.

"Where are you taking me?" I screeched in panic. There was no one around except for the two of us at the floor and it was creeping me out seeing him all worked up.

He didn't bother to answer, instead, he took my wrist again, this time, his grip was tighter than ever as he barged into a room that was ahead of him.

"Seungcheol," someone greeted.

My eyes caught a view of a lady sitting on the sofa, sipping on her cup of tea. She was dressed in a tight dress, hugging her figure well.

Goodness, she's hot.

"Noona, you won't believe what Wonwoo did!" Seungcheol rambled, pushing me to stand in front of the lady.

The lady finally lifted up her head and I almost gasped at how beautiful she was.

"Wonwoo?" she said, her eyes glared sharply at me.

"Who is she?" the lady spoke up with so much authority in her voice, sending chills down my spine. She was the epitome of beauty, a literal goddess, elegant and classy.

I realized that the question wasn't directed at me when I noticed that the young lady was glaring at someone behind me, not me.

I instinctively turned my head around and I felt like my heart just dropped to the ground when I saw the guy back at the subway was standing by the door, the same stone expression was intact on his face.

"She looked like she would enjoy her time here," the subway guy answered and boy, his voice was deep as fuck. It was deep and gruff at the same time, dark and mysterious.

"Well, if that's the case, let her join then," the young lady responded with an amused smile.

Oh fuck what?

"Welcome to Peach Perfect," the young lady said with a smile. "Have a seat,"

I slowly sink to the sofa across her as I watched her pulling a piece of paper out from a small cabinet not too far next to her.

She slid the paper towards me.

"Peach Perfect is a playground for _adults_ ," she started off. I was all ears. "Here, an adult can _safely_ and _freely_ enact any kind of sexual conduct. But!" she paused. I was already breathing heavily as the words ran through my mind. _Sexual... conduct?_

"Actual intercourse is prohibited. Physical contact will only be permitted according to the client's consent. Every play will be carried out with members and teams of the same level. There are more but we can always come back to it. So, what do you say?"

I was lost.

Everything was just overwhelming.

"You can take your time and think. You can always come back to the PP building," the young lady added, again, with a smile. It looked sinister.

I averted my eyes to the subway guy who was now standing next to Choi Seungcheol in silence then back to the contract paper.

Without further hesitation, I signed the contract.

"Done," I said, pushing the contract paper to the young lady and looked down.

_I won't regret this, right?_

I heard the young lady chuckling. "Don't worry too much. You'll like it here,"

She stood up and went to her working desk. "Boys, why don't you guys show her around?"

"Yes, noona. Of course," Seungcheol answered swiftly.

"But before that, what's your name?"

The young lady was giving me a look.

"Sohye," I answered, looking back at her. "My name is Kim Sohye,"


	2. Treasure & Clothes Hunt

“This way.” Seungcheol gestured over to the lift.

I followed him from behind and boarded with him. Then I saw him pressing the first floor button and we descended in silence.

“You’re a bronze so you’ll have to start from the bottom.” Seungcheol said, breaking the silence. The lift halted at the same time and opened.

“What are we going to do exactly?” I asked out of curiosity because I was still overwhelmed with everything. Seungcheol stepped out of the lift and I followed suit from behind.

A ten stories high building in a campus ground and apparently it’s a playground for adults?

_Bizarre. Totally bizarre._

“Welcome to your first play!” Seungcheol chirped happily as he pushed open a door into a room painted in dark red. There’s air conditioner installed so the room was quite chilly. I shuddered when the cold air hit my skin, hairs on my neck rising up at attention.

“Hyung, new bronze?” one guy walked into the room and my eyes widened instantly.

Holy crap, it’s Vernon Chwe!

Damn, he’s really beautiful, just like the rumors said. He’s a Korean American music major, quite reputable with his visuals and talented in music.

I can’t believe he’s into these things too.

“Is everyone here?” My stomach clenched at the familiar voice of Jeon Wonwoo. He’s inside the room too but he was dressed like some sort of police officer.

I blinked my eyes at the three men in front of me.

_What are we going to do in a room with a king-sized bed and nothing else?_

I brought up my hands to cover my mouth.

_Holy fuck, please don’t tell meㅡ_

My thoughts were interrupted by Seungcheol’s snort before he burst into a full mode laughter.

“No, we’re not doing sex! We’re just playing a game, that’s all.” Seungcheol threw a smirk at my direction and I heard the door clicked.

Wonwoo locked the door.

“You guys know the drill.” Wonwoo said monotonously towards the two boys who were already in the midst of undressing and I glanced at them in confusion.

“What game are we playing?” I asked dumbly, my brows knitted together in confusion.

Vernon, to my astonishment, was undressed and left with only his boxer on as he took my wrist and pushed me gently on the shoulders onto the bed.

“Treasure hunt.” Vernon managed to reply as he glanced over to Wonwoo, as if waiting for the next instruction.

“What item?” Seungcheol is undressed too and my breath hitched when he climbed onto the bed and hovered above me, the corner of his mouth slightly lifted up, hinting a sly smile.

He took both of my wrists and pinned them gently against the mattress, my head started to spin around already at the sight above me.

Hard abs, pumped chest, toned body and wide shouldersㅡ

God, I have to urge to run my hands all over him!

“Like usual.” Wonwoo answered. “You have thirty minutes and no additional time.”

Vernon whooped as a response and he climbed onto the bed too but he knelt right on top of my head.

“Just follow our leads.” Vernon kindly smiled but it didn’t make my heart calm. It only made my heart pounding crazily, like it was going to leap out of my rib cage anytime soon.

“Your time starts... _now_.”

Wonwoo just stood there by the door. He looked so calm and collected and I couldn’t decipher whatever on that mind of his.

My breath hitched when I felt a hand on the skin of my stomach. I looked down, Seungcheol had his hand under my blouse.

“W-What are we looking for?” I closed my eyes when I feel my blouse slowly being lifted all the way up, right underneath the line of my bra, the cold air from the air conditioner seemed to can’t tone down the heat I’m feeling.

I opened my eyes when I feel nothing, only to see Vernon smirking in amusement right above my space.

“Your sweet spots.” He whispered with a finger on his lips. “We’re going to find all of it and claim them.”

Without no warning whatsoever, I felt someone sucking on the skin of my stomach and a subtle moan escaped from my mouth in instance.

“One.” I felt Seungcheol’s smile on my skin and he continued to suck on more, sending all the tingles to all parts of my body.

I gasped when I felt someone dived into my neck and suck on them too and I couldn’t help but to let out a whimper.

“Two.” Vernon smiled winningly. “Hyung, she needs to sit down.”

Seungcheol who was holding my wrists pulled me up so I knelt on the bed with him in front and Vernon behind me.

Seungcheol unbottoned the blouse and threw it somewhere before he continued to leave kisses on my skin.

Vernon behind me was holding my sides as he sucked on both of my neck, switching sides every few seconds. I sighed at the tingling feeling and try to ignore the fact that Wonwoo was watching all these with that calm demeanor of his.

 _Wonwoo_.

_I want Wonwoo to touch me too._

I moaned when Seungcheol went for one my boobs, bringing it out and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around my nipples, making them perked up in attention.

“Three.” Seungcheol triumphantly announced with a sly smile as he stared down at me, wiping saliva of his own on his mouth.

I panted as I saw the Vernon moved to Seungcheol’s side. He pushed me down on the bed again, my back resting against the headboard.

My top was all bare but my jeans was still intact.

Seungcheol parted my legs and went closer towards me. He played with the button of my jeans before popping it open with care. He pulled down the zipper painfully slowly and I was aching in anticipation.

“Up.” He instructed and I bucked my hips slightly so he could pull down my jeans so I was only left in my undergarments.

I blushed at the sight of myself, half naked in front of strangers who happen to go to the same campus as me.

“Beautiful.” Seungcheol murmured as he lifted one of my legs and leave kisses on my calf and moved upwards until he reached the inside of my thighs.

My body flinched when Seungcheol surprised me with a bite inside of my thighs and sucked on them. A stuttered sigh left my mouth as Seungcheol moved his lips dangerously closer to my heat.

“Four.” Seungcheol’s baritone voice vibrated against my skin and it sent pleasures to all over my body.

“You have five more minutes.” Wonwoo’s voice snapped me out of my cloud nine and I couldn’t help but to look at him over Seungcheol’s head who was busy down there.

His face was so unbelievably stoic.

There was no reaction from him at all.

“Hansol, you wanna finish up?” Seungcheol was done and Vernon was so happy to accept the offer from the older lad.

I tilted my head in confusion at them.

Vernon then reassuringly smiled as he scooted closer to me and leaned in, his eyes staring deep into mine.

“Have you kissed someone before?” Vernon asked, his deep voice barely above a whisper.

Have I kissed someone before? Fuck.

“N-No...” I stuttered out and Vernon smiled grew bigger.

“Do you mind if I kiss you? It’s a rule to finish up with a kiss.” he said, eyes glinting with hope.

I gulped. “O-Okay...”

Vernon tucked a hair behind my ears. “Just follow my lead. I’m a good kisser.”

Seungcheol snorted from behind but didn’t say a word.

Vernon then proceed to close the space between us and pressed his lips on mine gently. It felt nice. It felt nice to be kissed.

His tongue poked out, asking for entrance and I parted my lips as I panted heavily against him, my hands pressed again his chiseled chest for support.

My head felt lighter and lighter as our kiss deepened and I feel like I could pass out any second if it continuesㅡ

“TIME’S UP!”

My eyes shot open and the kiss instantly broke.

Seungcheol was already out of the bed, standing at the side of the bed with that sly smirk of his.

Vernon shuffled out of the bed and I was left a mess on the bed with three pairs of eyes staring at me.

“Congratulations, each of you have earned 20 points.” Wonwoo seemed to be writing something on the tablet that he was holding.

Seungcheol and Vernon exchanged high five in the air. “Thanks for the treat, Wonwoo hyung and let’s play again next time, Sohye!” Vernon bade a goodbye cheerfully and waltzed out of the red room, I blinked incredulously at his random behavior.

Seungcheol also bade goodbye after reminding me that I was still in my undergarments (NOT THAT HE NEED TO REMIND HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS!).

So I was left alone with Wonwoo in the room.

“Here; you’ll catch a cold.” Wonwoo offered a bath robe and I quickly slip into it when I realized how cold the room was.

“There’s a shower room in here so you could take a shower first before you leave.” Wonwoo said as he gestured to a door at the corner of the room.

“Hope you enjoyed today’s play.” he retorted without much reaction before turning his heels around to leave but my eyes didn’t miss the growing tent on his trousers.

_That damned boy..._

_..._ _did he get turned on watching us play?_

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 

“Oh you’re here, Sohye.”

I looked up to see Mingyu flashing a wide smile at from the counter of the Honeybee’s Café. I returned his smile with the same intensity. “Hello, Mingyu!”

After exchanging greetings, I went to the staff room to get changed. It has been a few weeks since I started working at the café part time to fund my college.

“How’s college?” Mingyu asked when I got to his side at the counter.

I tied the apron around my waist. “Just the usual stuffs. I’m getting the hang of it.”

Mingyu hummed in reply as he focused on brewing the tea that was ordered by a customer just a while ago.

Mingyu is also attending the same campus, majoring in fine arts. He’s very popular around women on and off campus. I mean, who wouldn’t fall for a handsome and charismatic man like Mingyu?

“Welcome to Honeybee’s!” The sound of the door chime snapped me back to reality as my eyes traveled to the entrance of café.

It’s almost closing hours and there were only a few customers left hanging out in the café.

“Oh, Wonwoo hyung! What are you doing here so late?” I heard Mingyu at my side greeting and my mind finally registered the familiar figure of Jeon Wonwoo, the man who introduced me to Peach Perfect.

I instantly froze at my spot when our eyes met.

_Oh my God... what kind of coincidence is this?!_

“Hello, Mingyu.” He greeted with that low voice of his, his eyes fixated on the menu embedded on the counter.

“You haven’t been here for weeks, hyung. I thought you were dead or something.” Mingyu chirped which earned an unamused look from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo shook his head before speaking up again. “I’ll take the usual.”

Mingyu turns his head at me. “Can you please make a large cup of caramel latte?”

I nodded and turned around to make the drink, slightly thankful that I don’t have to just stand there at the side awkwardly.

“Is she new?” I heard Wonwoo asked, which made me stiff instantly on the spot.

Mingyu chuckled before replying. “It’s her second week here. She caught on fast with things.”

I heard Wonwoo chuckle and the sound of his low chuckle made my stomach coil.

_God, why am I feeling this way?!_

“Here’s your order.” I barely managed to pull myself together when I placed the drink on top of the counter as I try very hard not to stare at Wonwoo.

“Are you coming to Peach Perfect later?”

My eyes and mouth literally went wide at his sudden question.

_Did he just ask me that in front of Mingyu?!_

“Oh, right! I have been invited for a game later so I think I’ll be coming to PP. The points are pretty rewarding. I need a few extra cash.” To my horror, Mingyu answered.

I gaped at Mingyu in shock.

I must have looked so ridiculous that Wonwoo bursted out laughing.

Mingyu stared at him in confusion. “Hyung, what’s so funny?”

Wonwoo barely managed to calm down before he rested his eyes on me. He threw a smirk at my direction before glancing back to Mingyu. “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s been a while since you last visited Peach Perfect. Nana noona has been asking for you.”

At the mention of the name, Mingyu shyly rubbed the back of his head, like a teenage girl who had been asked out for a date. “Oh, really? Then I should really come over then.”

Wonwoo chuckles again before replying, his eyes briefly on me. “You should.”

I don’t know why but I feel like Wonwoo directed that to me.

He took the drink and sipped through the straw before nodding to Mingyu and waltzed out of the café.

 _Were_ _he just messing around with me?!_

“He’s pretty handsome, right?” I jumped out of my skin when Mingyu whispered the sentence into my ears.

“Who?!” I shrieked. I’m still feeling sick about the whole situation earlier.

Since Mingyu attends the same university, it’s not a coincidence for him to know about the existence of the ‘playground’.

But still, I certainly did not expect for him to be interested in that kind of _thing_.

“Wonwoo hyung.” Mingyu blurted out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I blinked my eyes at him and let out a fake laugh. “Oh, really? Nah, he’s just average!”

A smirk stretched across Mingyu’s face. “So why were you staring at him? You looked like you would devour him just now.”

I slapped his arms, my cheeks were getting warm. “It’s not like that!”

Mingyu chuckles again, rubbing the top of my head. “I’m just kidding, Sohye-ah. It’s getting pretty late. Let’s wrap up.”

Mingyu then walks over to the entrance to flip over the sign, leaving me still in embarrassment.

I was about to walk back home when Mingyu suddenly called after me. I turned around and found him in the state of confusion as he stared at the screen of his phone.

“What is it?” I asked as I walked over to him.

“Wonwoo hyung said I should bring you over to Peach Perfect.” he said, his tone said it all. He was in disbelief.

“Oh, really?” I answered, trying to be cool about.

“He said there’s a general game tonight and everyone who participates will earn rewarding points.” Mingyu said again and then his eyes fully focused on me as he says. “You didn’t tell me you’re a member of Peach Perfect!”

I feel myself blushing. “I don’t have to announce to everyone that I’m a member of that darned club, right? Besides, we barely know each other!”

Mingyu chuckled, nodding in agreement. “You’re right! But, hey! I didn’t know you’re into dirty plays!” Mingyu wriggles his brows at me and I slapped his arm again.

“Shut up, you freak!”

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 

“You can get undressed inside.”

When we get to the PP building, Mingyu brought me to the third floor of the building where the general game would be carried out.

Apparently, the general game this time is held at a swimming pool.

As soon as we arrived, we were briefed by the Watchman (a person who act as a game master) about the game (it’s called Clothes Hunting lol) and we were required to only wear undergarments, bikinis or swiming trunks.

Since I didn’t want to get my clothes (or undergarments) wet, I decided to just borrow from the club.

“God, Sohye, look at you.” Mingyu commented as soon as I stepped out from the ladies’ changing room. His eyes were slightly wide and I don’t blame him at all because the bikini I’m wearing was a little bit revealing.

Mingyu was wearing a tight swimming trunk and I could not help but to glance at his bulge.

_He’s pretty huge what the fuck?_

“Stop looking at me.” I gritted out in embarrassment but Mingyu just laughs before dipping in to whisper into my ears. “You should see the way those men are looking at you right now.”

I feel myself getting warm when I looked around slowly, all eyes in the area were on me.

All the men were looking at me with eyes filled with lust while the women whispered amongst themselves in jealousy.

Apparently, Mingyu holds a reputation in Peach Perfect also. A while ago, he was swarmed with ladies begging to pair up with him.

Again, who wouldn’t love Mingyu?

“Let’s pair up. At least you won’t have to pair up with some random freaks.” Mingyu said as he jumped off into the pool. He resurfaced a second later and run his fingers through his wet hair, making all the women squeal.

“Come on.” He offered his hand and I didn’t hesitate to take it.

The blow from the whistle signaled the start of the game.

The game was pretty simpleㅡthe pair with the most clothes (taken from opposing pairs) will win.

Mingyu, surprisingly, was pretty much protective of me. I wouldn’t take it too far by saying he’s protective but he wouldn’t let anyone touch me.

His hands worked fast tooㅡhe managed to secure at least six bikinis (all of them belongs to the women and yup, almost everyone in the pool is half-naked or _completely_ naked now except for Mingyu and I.).

I was swimming at the side of the pool to catch a breath when Mingyu swam back to me, wearing that wide toothy grin that showed off his cute little fangs.

“Mingyu, you should let me help you!” I told him but he just shook his head. “It’s okay. I don’t want you getting hurt. It’s getting pretty aggressive.”

It was indeed getting aggressive and by aggressive I meant...

...everyone was pretty much playing _dirty_ now.

There’s a group at the corner who are attentively watching a free show from a couple who’s foreplaying while another group was just playing with their own partners.

_Playing dirty._

_Foreplay._

The whole swimming pool area now was filled with moans and I was pretty much distracted and flustered by the situation.

“Hey, Sohye.”

A gasp escaped from my mouth when I felt something slipped through the sides of my panty.

“M-Mingyu! W-What are youㅡ”

“Shhh.” Mingyu whispered into my ears, sending tingles to my bones.

Mingyu had his two fingers dragged up and down my entrance as his other hand placed firmly on my shoulders.

“Why are you so wet?” he said in a low voice as he brought our bodies closer so he could tease me more with his movements.

Mingyu was burying his face in my shoulder as I feel him slowly inserting a digit, making me all tense and rigid.

“M-Mingyu...” I couldn’t help but let out a moan when he added another digit before he started to move in and out.

“Sohye, you’re so warm...”

I wrapped my arms around him for support as I feel myself losing strength. Mingyu’s pace began to speed up when my wall clenched around his fingers, tempting for release.

Mingyu bit my earlobe, adding waves of pleasures inside me and my vision turned white as I reached my climax, panting heavily as I collapsed onto Mingyu’s chest.

I saw Mingyu popping his fingers inside his mouth as he gazed at me with droopy eyes. “You’re so delicious, do you know that?”

I blushed furiously at his remarks but I was too worn out to snap at him.

“Shut up, Kim Mingyu.”

Kim Mingyu was really good at using his fingers.


	3. Booth of hints and truths

I bumped into Wonwoo at college the next morning.

It's a pretty rare occurrence since the fine arts department and pharmacy department are located quite far from each other.

"Hey." I shyly greeted him and he responded with a small smile. Wonwoo may seems a little bit closed off and distant but I was pretty sure he's more than just that.

"You're going to class?" I asked and Wonwoo nodded.

Ah, why isn't he being talkative like last night? It's so awkward!

"Sohye, may I ask you something?" he asked and I just nodded. "Sure, ask away."

Wonwoo looked like he was contemplating but then he bit his lips and I couldn't miss the way his ears turned bright red when he asked, "Did you and Mingyu slept together last night?"

I was obviously stunned. I scanned his flustered state and try to think a reason why he was asking me that and a reason did crossed my mind but I chose to ignore it.

I let out an airy laugh and answered him. "No, we didn't."

Wonwoo let out a sigh that was familiar to my ears that I translated as 'feeling relieved'. I smiled at him. "Why did you asked me that?"

"Nothing!" He quickly said. "Just trying to make sure that you guys are following the rules." He mumbled the last sentence and I couldn't help but to give him a suspicious look.

"I am aware that we need to follow the rules, Wonwoo." I said, feeling my pride has been pricked. "I'm not a slut."

Wonwoo squirmed when he heard the words coming from my mouth and he looked at me like a kicked puppy.

Fuck he's so cute?!

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way!"

I tried so hard to hide the smirk creeping up my face as I muttered out, "Then let's play together."

Silence stretched for a moment before Wonwoo looked down at me momentarily, like he was hearing things wrong.

So I repeated the words again, loud and clear.

"Let's play, Wonwoo. I want to play with you."

Wonwoo tightened his grip around the strap of his drawing sheet holder as he gazed at me heavily. I suddenly regretted asking him that because obviously we can't.

I'm a bronze and he's a gold and we can't play together unless it's a general game. Wonwoo works as a Watcher most of the time and we can't play outside of the PP building anyways.

"I'm just joking!" I started to laugh before it started to get more awkward. Wonwoo's expression shifted but I refused to decipher so I quickly said goodbye. "I'll see you soon? I have a class to catch up."

Without waiting for his response, I quickly walk away, feeling my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

What a way to start the morning.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 

The next day, I woke up with a notification message from Peach Perfect's app.

With the app, I could easily catch up with my current points. I'm still a bronze in case y'all are wondering but I'm like sixty points away from silver so when I saw the notification about a general game happening later that night, I immediately pressed on the book button since the general game that night is limited for a few people only.

The only problem is I'd need a partner because the game says I'd require a partner to play the game with me.

I considered asking Mingyu to partner up with me but then I remembered the things we did in the swimming pool and I felt my cheeks heated up with the flashback.

There's no way I would ask Mingyu.

Then, who should I ask for?

As if on cue, a text message came through and it was from an unknown number.

**Unknown:**

**_Sohye?_ **

**Me:**

**_Yes, it's me_ **

**_Who is this?_ **

A reply came not too long after.

**Unknown:**

**_I_ ** **_t's me Seungcheol_ **   


**_PP's having a general game tonight_ **

**Me:**

**_I know_ **   


**_I saw the notif_ **

**Seungcheol sunbae:**

**_ah i see_ **   


**_do you have a partner?_ **

**Me:**

**_not yet_ **   


**_why?_ **

**Seungcheol sunbae:**

_**t** _ **_hank God_ **   


**_do you wanna partner up?_ **   


****

**_:-)_ **

I didn't even need to think twice so I immediately replied.

**Me:**

**_sure_ **

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 

I think I was feeling a bit nervous. I couldn't stop biting my nails as I waited for Seungcheol to arrive. I was already at the third floor where the general would be held.

When the lift door dinged open, I whipped my head to greet Seungcheol but I froze when my brain registered the figure of Wonwoo, wearing the Watcher uniform.

I contemplated whether to greet him or not because of the way we left our last conversation the other day but Wonwoo beat me to it.

"Hi." He said, wearing his poker face, just like the day when he watched me first play.

He didn't look flustered or bothered to see me at all and it kinda pains me when I realized that his personality in and out of the Peach Perfect building is so contrasting.

I greeted him back with a whisper. "Hi."

Wonwoo didn't say much and he just straight walked into the room, leaving me wondering to myself.

Seungcheol arrived a few seconds later to save me from my thinking mess, looking excited and all and thank God it distracted me from thinking of Wonwoo.

When we got inside the room, we were instructed to enter to our assigned booth. There were several booths dividedㅡthere's a total of six booths, so roughly there's six couples participating in the general game tonight.

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol asked when we were already inside the booth. As soon as we're in, we were instructed to strip off. Like, literally.

"I'm fine." I said, flashing a thankful smile at Seungcheol's thoughtfulness.

"Do you want me to look the other way?" he asked, scratching his temple as his ears reddened.

I chuckled. "It's okay. We're gonna see each other naked anyway."

Seungcheol's ears turned a darker shade of red and I found myself blushing too because all of the sudden, the booth was warmer than the last time I remember. I swear the air-conditioning was on full blast.

 ** _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Peach Perfect's general game!"_** Wonwoo's voice blared through the speakers as monotonous as ever. I looked up and found a cctv camera installed at the corner of the booth and my guess was Wonwoo is probably watching from outside.

Since I was still a little bit upset about the whole thing between us, I glared into the camera.

_**"We'll start the game right away and before we start, I'd need all of the participants to undress. I want no one wearing clothes and if anyone disobey, points will be deducted from each couple. Remember, you work as a team. If one of you make a mistake, the whole team will be punished. And don't think about cheating because everyone will be monitored from the cctv."** _

I turned around to look at Seungcheol and I almost squeal out loud when I saw him already getting undressed.

Well, damn.

Seungcheol really has a nice body. I guess all those years of playing basketball has made him this hot. His chest is broad and his shoulders are wide. Not to mention his abs because wow, I'd run my hands all over him but that's the least of my concern right now because I'm suddenly feeling insecure with my own body.

I don't really workout and I'm don't own a body that's worthy to be worshipped. Stripping in front of Seungcheol would only make me look like a fool.

What if he finds me unattractive?

What if he finds me boring?

Why do I care about what he'll think of me?

I didn't get to answer myself because Seungcheol's voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Are you okay?"

He's fully naked now and I tried hard not to let my eyes wander to the bottom so I was literally looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay!"

Yikes, did I just squeak?

Seungcheol chuckled, probably finding it amusing. "Are you getting shy, perhaps?" He asked as he slowly step towards me and I gulped.

"I'm... not exactly..." I whipped my head around, refusing to look at his naked and inviting state. I shuddered when I feel his cold hand gripping onto my arms gently, giving them a squeeze.

"Undress now. The game's starting." He said, his voice went an octave lower than his usual speaking tone.

I tried to ignore the way my stomach churned.

**_"The game is simple. You can see that there's a bucket of body paint provided inside each booth. For the first phase of the game, you are required to use the paint on your respective partners' body however you like. On today's game, there are no restrictions. You can and allowed to touch, but with consent. Happy playing."_ **

The announcement ended and I shared a look of confusion with Seungcheol.

"Have you ever played this game? The instructions are vague." I said and it made Seungcheol laugh.

"The instructions were purposely made vague. As they already said, there is no restrictions. Meaning, you are allowed to commit sexual skinship but not actual intercourse. You are only allowed to do so within the time limit." Seungcheol kindly explained and I gazed at him bashfully.

"What are we supposed to do then?"

A playful smile tugged on Seungcheol's lips. "Do you want me to lead?"

I just nodded without much thoughts.

"Turn around then."

I did as I was told and within a split seconds later, I felt a pair of hands cupping my bare breasts. Soft moans slipped out of my mouth when Seungcheol started to knead them, smearing the paint onto my skin like he was painting them on an empty canvas.

Seungcheol was definitely liking this as I could hear him breathing heavily behind me.

"You should do me too." He grunted as he bury his face into my neck, his hand still kneading my breasts consistently and rubbed his thumbs around my mounted nipples every so often as he pulled me closer to him until I feel my back touching his own body fully. I blushed furiously when I could feel his hard on pressed behind me.

"H-How?" I moaned when he grinded his hard on onto my back.

Seungcheol turned me around swiftly and pulled me into a hugging position so we were literally pressed together.

"This is much better." He said as he hugged me tight. "Now, spread your legs."

"W-What?" I stuttered as his body warmth was just too much for me to handle.

"Your legs... spread them."

I felt like I was compelled. My legs parted slightly and one of Seungcheol's hand travelled downwards.

My breath was cut short when I felt him inserting something into me and I melted when I realized that he's literally fingering me!

"I-Is this a-ahhhlowed?" I asked in the midst of my high. Seungcheolㅡno offense, Kim Mingyuㅡwas a natural. He's better with his fingers than Mingyu and he knows his way inside.

He silently worked his fingers, pumping them in and out, making me feel weak at my knees.

"Don't get too excited, baby or else you'll wash the paint away." He chuckled into my ears and I couldn't help but to blush furiously. "Now, let's try this." He said before hoisting me up so he could carry me.

"Wait what are we doing?" I panicked and Seungcheol stole a kiss on my lips.

"We're done with you now let's get me painted."

He brought me to the desk which was also provided inside the booth and told me to bend over.

"I thought we're not allowed to have sex?!"

"No, we're not having sex. I'm just giving you a teaser." Seungcheol threw a wink before pinning both of my hands onto the desk and when his cock slips in between my thighs, I literally moaned out loud.

"Now press your legs together." He instructed as his hips rocked steadily his cock rubbing my clit painfully good.

It was so good that I actually cried out bliss.

Seungcheol dipped down next to my face that was planted sideways on the desk so he could breathe into my ears. He was definitely aroused because I could actually feel him growing harder in between my thighs.

 _ **"Your time is up."**_ Wonwoo's voice blared through the speakers again, making us stop altogether.

Shoot.

I forgot that he was watching.

Seungcheol didn't move from his position but he was catching his breath, still holding me in place.

"Phase two will begin soon. Now I'll require the gents to move to the booth next to their original booth."

I looked up towards the cctv in shock.

WE'RE CHANGING PARTNERS?!

Seungcheol reluctantly parted ways with me to the next booth, throwing string of curses under his breath. A few moments later, someone entered the booth and I was shocked to see that it was Vernon.

“Sohye?!” Vernon was definitely excited to see me judging that he was smiling so wide as he skipped towards me in excitement.

“Hi, Vernon!” I greeted him with a timid smile and as if on cue, Wonwoo’s voice blared through the speakers again.

_**“Now we will begin our second phase of the game. In this phase, you are required to clean your partner’s body. Points will be deducted if there’s any tiny little stain left on your partner’s body.”** _

I flickered my eyes over to Vernon who was intently listening to the instructions, subconsciously checking him out. I saw Vernon half-naked a while ago but it still amuse me that his body was as almost good as Seungcheol’s and Mingyu’s despite being smaller than the two boys.

 ** _“Before we start, I‘d like to remind you that the paint is edible! Therefore, happy playing!”_** And the announcement cut off, leaving me feeling anxious all of the sudden.

“So...” Vernon trailed off, making me focus on my attention at him. “Where do we start?”

I scratched the back of my head as we stared at each other. Vernon was already naked across me and his body part were all cleaned and untouched... except for his length down there.

I gulped as I feel myself getting warmed up again.

“S-Should I go first?” I asked, my voice stuttering out of nervousness. Vernon must’ve find that amusing because he chuckled before striding forward so he could stare down on me, our faces only inches away.

“Go.”

It really took Vernon only one word to make my hand dip underneath to grab his cock. His breathe hitched as I slowly stroke him, his pre-cum was dripping down from the tip of his head. The way my hand stroking around his length produced a sinful squelch sound that it drove Vernon to grab my shoulders, bucking his hips into my grip, wanting for more friction.

The image of playful, young Vernon has completely vanished by now, his face was now contorted in pleasure with moans escaping his mouth.

“You know, you’re supposed to clean it.” Vernon whispered into my ears, making my actions stop as I blinked my eyes at him.

“Kneel down.”

I found it amusing that I’m getting turned on by how bossy Vernon was that I didn’t even hesitate to lower myself onto the cool floor, kneeling as my face flush in embarrassment. My face was face to face with his length. He carefully slipped his fingers through my hair, gripping a fistful gently before instructing me to open my mouth so he could slip his length inside.

“Suck.”

I took in his whole length, sucking as Vernon slowly bucking his hips. My tongue was hot on his underside making his growl. I sank further into him and bobbing my head, his grip on my hair tightens as he guided me along. I drawed back briefly to breathe but Vernon yanked my hair to the back, making me look up to look at him.

“I didn’t say you can rest.” he growled and it sent shiver down my spine.

“Sorry.” I whispered.

“I can’t hear you.” He narrowed his eyes as he pressed the tip of his cock against my lips.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered again but a little louder as I pant in anticipation and Vernon took the chance to slip his length back inside, this time both of his hands are gripping my hair as he put my head in place so he could buck his hips into my mouth, chasing his high.

Vernon must’ve been so into it that he didn’t realize that he was prodding against the back of my throat until I made a strangled noise to which he quickly slowed down and mutter a sorry in between his thrusts.

“Fuck, Sohye-ya, why are you _so_ hot?” He groaned when he glanced down and saw the way his cock disappeared past my lips and a few moments later his grip on my hair tightens. “Fuck, Hye, just stay like that.” he said and something on my lower body twitched at the nickname. Vernon’s pace gradually increase again as I ran my tongue all around him, sucking him earnestly.

He stilled when his cock could no longer reach further to the back of my throat and he came with a deep growl, his dick twitching violently as his seeds spilled down my throat.

He pulled out seconds later and I coughed out, surprised at myself that I could take him well. Vernon was huge when he’s erected. I think he will tear me apart if he ever enter me.

“Your turn.” Vernon didn’t even waste any time. He pulled me over to him and brought me to the desk and told me lay down.

_Wait, this seems familiar–_

I was laying down on my back and Vernon parted my legs so he could shuffle between and dip down to meet my heat. I was blushing uncontrollably as I reached out for his head, tugging at his hair. He looked up and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“D-Don’t tease.” I said, my voice quiet but the Vernon smirked told me that he heard it loud and clear.

He pushed my thighs further apart and licked up my sex once. My hands gripped the edge of the desk, eyes fluttering shut as he worked, the tip of his tongue finding my clit and massaged painfully slow around my clit. Vernon started to moved downwards and playfully applied more pressure onto the post where I needed it the most that I didn’t even realize that I bucked up hips as a plea.

Vernon chuckled, his hot breath spread all the way up to my face before he decided to gather my arousal with his fingers and inserting one finger into my tight hole, making my breath hitched in surprise.

My stomach coiled in pleasure as he workes his finger skillfully, pumping in and out before adding a second finger to scissor me. A few moans and groans left my lips, proving how well he was doing but it wasn’t enough.

I thought I needed more.

So I shamelessly muttered out, “Vernon, eat me.”

Vernon stopped pumping as he gazed at me with his eyes clouded with lust.

“Eat me... you need to clean the paint off me.”

Vernon made a noise in his throat as his head dipped down again, disappearing between my thighs and I moaned out loud when I felt a hot flesh entering my heat and the squelching noise of Vernon sucking me out filled the booth.

I couldn’t care less about Wonwoo right now who was probably watching me in disgust. I just need to get off. I need to satisfy this hunger in me. I need to–

**_“The game is over!”_ **

With the last announcement coming from the speakers, I came hard, my hips rocking violently to chase my high.

Vernon kissed my inner thigh before walking away to grab our robes before the Watchers come to inspect us while I laid down still on the desk, panting hard as I looked up to the white ceiling, loathing myself for imagining it was Wonwoo who at me out just now.

A Watcher who seems bright with a pair of slanted eyes (his name was Soonyoung) came into our booth moments later to announce our points and we surprisingly won first place since my breasts have spots of paint that weren’t cleaned off as we were too into our lustful act just now.

Vernon was absolutely ecstatic when he heard the result. He couldn’t stop chirping about how he’s a few more points from becoming a gold member of Peach Perfect.

I met up with Seungcheol after we’re both showered and dressed since he offered to drive me home.

“Wonwoo was the one who announced my points.” Seungcheol said when we were already on the road back to my dorm. “His face doesn’t look happy.”

I was looking out the car window when Seungcheol started off the conversation. I glance to the side to look at him. “I’m tired, sunbae.”

Seungcheol glanced at me briefly before sighing and turning his attention back on the road. I really appreciate how Seungcheol didn’t press for more. When we pulled up in front of my dorm, Seungcheol said something before I left.

“You can call me oppa next time we meet. And also, come watch my game this weekend. We’re having a friendly practice match with other universities.”

He flashed his white toothy grin, showing his cute dimples.

I smiled. “I will.”

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 

It’s weekend.

I was getting ready in my room to watch Seungcheol’s basketball practice game when my phone rang. It was a call from Mingyu but I was supposed to take the day off from the café.

 ** _“Sohye? Where are you?”_** Mingyu asked from the other side of the line.

 ** _“I’m getting ready to go somewhere. Why are you calling me? Do you need anything?”_** I looked into the mirror, dabbing some blush onto my cheeks with my phone pressed against my ear with my shoulder supporting the phone.

**_“The café is a bit busy right now so I couldn’t go out to grab some meds from the pharmacy for Wonwoo hyung. Can you help me get it? It’s urgent!”_ **

I froze for a while as I processed Mingyu’s words. ** _“Mingyu, is Wonwoo sick?”_**

**_“I can’t talk now, sorry! Help me, Sohye! Thank you, bye!”_ **

The line went flat afterwards and I flicked my wrist to look at my wristwatch. I have approximately thirty minutes to get to the campus pharmacy and deliver it to Wonwoo’s dorm before Seungcheol’s game starts.

I heaved a deep sigh.

I can do this, I think.

I grabbed my sling bag and ran out of the dorm building to get to the campus pharmacy five blocks away from my dorm. I reached the pharmacy panting heavily but luckily the pharmacy was practically deserted so I don’t have to wait in lines to get to the counter.

I was greeted by a young pharmacist whom I assumed a student of snu also. He’s probably stationed to look after the pharmacy today.

“How can I help you?” He asked, fluttering his pretty eyelashes. He has long blonde hair, his hair grew a few centimeters above his shoulders.

“Uh...” Was the only words I could muster as I think to myself. I didn’t get to ask what kind of medicines am I supposed to get so I tried calling Mingyu again but he wasn’t picking up. I faced the pharmacist again defeatedly and decided to just ask if there’s any payment made under Mingyu’s or Wonwoo’s name.

“Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo?” he repeated the name and my eyes grew slightly as I nodded my head a little too fast.

“Wait a second.” He said before disappearing to the back and reappeared with a brown paper bag. “Please tell Wonwoo to take his medicines regularly. Director Jeon won’t like it if he knows his only son is not taking care of himself.”

I took the paper bag and tried to pry inside.

“Who are you by the way? No one is allowed to take Wonwoo’s meds unless it’s Mingyu or Miss Nana.” the guy inquires as his accessed me.

I cleared my throat before answering. “I’m Kim Sohye... Mingyu sent me here to pick up the meds.”

“What’s your relationship with Wonwoo?” He asked and I actually stared at him for a while in silence. Is he interrogating me?

“We’re acquaintances?”

“Acquaintances?” The guy rose a brow. I really really don’t like the way he’s looking me like he’s judging me. Maybe he was.

“I gotta go.” I quickly say before he could ask me questions again. I bowed out of respect, sensing that he might be a senior. He called out to me just seconds before I could pull the door.

“In case you’re wondering,” He said. “My name is Yoon Jeonghan.”

I shot a brief smile before walking out.

_Whatever, Yoon Jeonghan._


End file.
